Asagao and Gin, the silver morning glories
by firey-lotus chicka
Summary: Since its my first story, i will let u guys pick who my ocs will love.Asagao means morning glory, which i get sarcasticly from my BFF. I call her gin 'silver' cause shes just soo bright. so i R&r yours if you R&r mine. i dont own naruto, only my ocs


**The morning heartbreaker**

**WHAT UP PEEPS! THIS IS A OC X WHOEVER YOU VOTE FOR FIC!**

***annoying bro walks in* **

**Me: RAY WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING HERE *gets ready with pillow canon* **

**Ray: *shruggs* I guess just to annoy you**

**Me: *fires canon* GET THE HECK OUT FREAK-SHOW**

**Ray: AH! *sprints out the room***

***cute little sister walks in* **

**Me: hey lexi**

**Lexi: Caitlin, can you play dolls with me?**

**Me: maybe later, okay mamas? **

**Lexi: *pouts* okay Caitlin**

**OKAY, SO ANYWAY...IN THIS CHAP., YOU'LL MEET MY OC. AFTER THIS CHAP. YOU'LL BE ABLE TO VOTE FOR ANY OF THE NARUTO BOYS (THEY WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY) FOR MY OC TO LOVE. THIS IS MY FIRSTIE SO PLS R&R! NOW I PRESENT MY LOVLEY OC….**

**ASAGAO, THE MORNING GLORY**

So it's a rather quiet morning in konoha. Except at the hokage tower, where Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Rock Lee have received their next mission. "Do we have to do this? It seems so troublesome!,"(A/N: I bet we know who that is! ^^) Nara Shikamaru groaned, a lazy look in his dark eyes. " I bet we could do this easily,Believe it!," (A/N: OF COURSE) Uzumaki Naruto shouted , his fist high in the air, his ocean blue eyes sparkling. "So remember, there is a village beyond the hokage stone monument and the treaty between their village and ours is that we protect them for one kounichi every 30 years. You three are to go to the orphanage of the village and choose the one that aces on Rock Lee's skills, Shikamaru's brains, and Naruto's determination. You are to start immediately. Got it?," Tsunade-sama stated.

"Sure." "Yes ma'am" "You got it, granny-sama!", came the three different replies. And with that they packed up their bags and left.

_2 days later…._

"when are we going to be there?" groaned a lazy Shikamaru. "Come on Shikamaru, have more YOUTH!", (A/N: *cough* CLICHÉ *cough*) Lee said happily. All of a sudden Lee came to a stop. "Fuzzy-bows, what is it?" Naruto asked with a confused look. "Singing,now shush.", Lee said, gesturing by putting a finger to his lips. Soon they heard it. It was the most angelic voice they ever heard. They all grabbed a kunai each and positioned themselves in a triangle defense position. They heard the song come closer. Naruto moved away from the bunch and looked from behind a tree. "Come take a look you guys!", he whispered. They all looked from behind the tree and didn't believe what they saw. A girl their age danced there. She had a golden colored braid that went down to her ankles and dramatic purple eyes. She had a wreath of morning glories on her head. She wore a purple t-shirt and a knee-high skirt that was also purple with black tights that came down past her knees. She was barefoot. They didn't see the rest of her face for she kept it covered with a lavender silk cloth.

'_What a beautiful flower of youth,'_ Lee thought. _'she doesn't seem troublesome,'_ Shikamaru thought. _'wow,' _Naruto thought. When she stopped, suddenly she became aware of her surroundings. She sensed chakura in the bushes and pulled out her kunai. " Show yourselves!" She shouted. Surprised, they tumbled out of the bush. "State your business in the village hidden in the flowers," she demanded. Rock lee stepped up and bowed "We are from konoha to obtain your villages part of the peace treaty. And who might you be lovely maiden?," (A/N: KISS UP!) he replied. She set down her basket of flowers and her kunai and bowed, "I am Asagao, an orphan of the village hidden in the flowers. I know about said peace treaty and shall escort you to my village. Follow me." She picked up her things and motioned us to follow her. After a few minutes we came to a small village. Drums played and markets sold items.

As the music played as she swayed perfectly shaped hips to the beat. All of the boys her age stared and grinned pervertley at the beautiful dancing girl. Suddenly she stopped and said " you boys might be hungry. I will be back in a minute. Stay put." She said and left. About 5 minutes later she appeared with pot holders holding a steaming pot. She nodded at a table and sat down. They mimicked her actions and she opened the pot to reveal a pot full of marinating dangos. She passed out chops sticks and began eating. she ate by sticking the dango from under her cloth. The whole time they were trying to see the lower half of her face. She decided to start a conversation. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. As you know my name is Asagao. What are your names?," she politely asked. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next hokage of the hidden leaf. ," the blonde shinobi stated once his mouth full of dangos were swallowed. "I am Rock Lee , the beautiful green beast of konoha.," the bowl cut ninja stated. "Nara Shikamaru," sighed the shadow using genius.

"What you don't have a title or a nickname?," She teased Shikamaru. "No. It seems troublesome. ," yawned Shikamaru. Soon after this they were down to the last dango. Rock lee, Naruto, and Asagao looked into the pot. Before anyone could claim it, Shikamaru swiped it out and ate it. They all cried anime tears and glared at Shikamaru. He smirked lazily. Asagao slapped him so hard that he skidded to the drummers across town. " wow, and I thought saruka slapped far!,"naruto stated, clearly scared out of his wit. " ASAGAO-SAN, THAT WAS MOST YOUTHFUL!," Rock Lee exclaimed. Asagao giggiled. It was a sweet giggle, with a melody to it.

Soon Shikamaru recovered from the blow and returned to his team. "if you dare say I'm troublesome i will raq u so hard your balls will wind up in your throut.," she said menicingly to shikamaru. "you boys should head to lady Dokuritsu to state your business here.,"Asagao said, suddenly serious. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww, but I wanna see more of the village!," Naruto complained. "you'll be arrested if you don't," she smirked, raising an eyebrow. "LEAD THE WAY, DATTLEBAYO!," he demanded. They ran to the tallest tower. in the office they saw a brown-haired woman with stunning gold eyes.

_2 hours later..._

when the three got settled in, Asagao was assisigned ( A/N: I CAN'T SPELL WORTH A CRAP!) to show them around. They came to the training grounds where, to lees sadness was closed down. "Asagao-san, why is the training grounds closed?" lee asked, anime crying. "It is for the annual orphans generation girls birthday party. this year my generation is being celebrated. There will be singing, dancing, feasting and games.," Asagao explained. "wait, why is it a girls birthday party?," naruto asked. " in this village, the girls that are orpahened share a common birthday,"Asagao replied, lazily weaving a wreath of morning glorys.

"how much longer until it begins?" naruto asked, suddenly interested. "In 3 hours. and i am 'supposed to have a date'" she muttered, finishing the expertly woven wreath and placing it on her gold locks. "then why don't you have one?,"rock lee asked. "because i am not interested in stuff like that,"she said,standing up,"now if you guys don"t mind, i have to get ready for my preformence tonight." She left, leaving the boys alone. Shikamaru just laid down and watched the skies. Soon he was asleep. The other two looked after the trail their new friend just left by. They exchanged worried looks.

They soon decided to leave shikamaru be and follow her. Boys on the streets would smile pervertedly at the purple eyed beauty, but she didn't seem to notice. As soon as she was done shopping, a man ran by and stole her bag. "HEY BAKA COME BACK HERE!," she yelled at the top of her lungs. He didn't stop. Soon she came to the end of an alley way. The boys still hid themselves, but they both pulled a kunai out just in hid themselves at the roof of the left building. "naruto, this doesn't look good," lee muttered. "you sure got that right, fuzzybrows.," naruto muttered back.

A group of boys Asagaos age walked thourgh the front the alley way. The leader , or as he seemed to be, walk toward Asagao. he stopped to where there was only a small gap between them. "hey Asagao, long time no see.,"he said huskily. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. She cringed. "what do you want fusei-rida?" _'what a fitting name' _lee thought. " i know you don't have a date, and i don't want a lovely lady like you having that reputation. so i have considered that i should give you the time of your life tonight (A/N: did someone order a suckish fanfic pizza with super extra **CHEESE!**)," he said huskily. Naruto ,in the corner of his eye, saw lee tighten his grip on the kunai he held.

" I'm sorry, but I already have enough dates to consider," she said, trying to shove him off of her. He just chuckled at her cuteness, and pushed her up against the wall. He waved off his posse and held up a kunai to Asagaos shirt. He started to cut open her shirt. Rock lee was about to jump, but naruto put a hand in front of him. " Hold up, fuzzybrows. this could show us what shes capable of.," naruto explained. Rock lee mentally refused, but he agreed none the less.

Back at the scene, Asagao smirked. All of a sudden, she smashed his 'junk' **(A/N: *wink*) **with her foot and grabbed the kunai out of his hand. Fusei-rida whistled. Asagao raised an eyebrow and smirked as she saw the group return. A man ran behind her and grabbed her from behind. she just bit his arm and punched him in the face with a sickening **CRACK!** The other 2, twins as it seemed, made a few hand signs. but before they finished, asagao pulled out twin fans and threw them at the boys. The fans cut the boys hands and they winced in pain. she expertly caught the fans and hid them in her sleeves. she then pulled out a slightly bigger fan and practicly smashed their heads in and put that under her skirt. Fusei-rida ran away.

Asagao smirked and did an impressive triple back hand spring and on the last flip, jumped ten feet in the air and landed in front of the boy,right on her feet. she took out a string and and jumped to where she was on his shoulders. she wrapped the string around his neck and pulled. the man soon fainted. there Asagao stood, proud as a lion. lee and naruto jumped down from the hiding space, landing behind the 'lioness'. she turned around, sharply pulling out the twin fans in a reflex. she then saw who it was and put back the fans. "did You guys just see that?", she asked curiously. "YES AND THAT WAS MOST YOUTHFUL! DO YOU USUALLY FIGHT IN TAIJUTSU?", came the loud answer. "mostly, but i have only two kekai genkai." Asagao replied.

**OVERALL CHEESY CHAPTER. SO THE VOTE LINES ARE OPENED START VOTING!COME ON, YOU R&R MINE I R&R YOURS. AND YOU GET COOKIES! I AM GONNA PLAY DOLLS WITH MY SIS (INNER SELF: I DON'T WANNA) , SO PEACE OUT HIPPIES!  
**


End file.
